<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The power of the Elements by Lil Bean (torcher)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151073">The power of the Elements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torcher/pseuds/Lil%20Bean'>Lil Bean (torcher)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AUs - Fandom, ElementTale, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ElementTale - Freeform, F/M, I suck at this, M/M, Please read, These are my babys :D, hah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torcher/pseuds/Lil%20Bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four elements, ruling together. Until they find the source of Ultimate power that is. Who knows if one of them will get greedy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The power of the Elements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long time ago, the four Elements lived together in harmony. Water, The leader. In myths he was portrayed as Keen and wise. Holding many secrets to himself. They each wore a symbol, to their element. Water, also known as Aquarian, was known to wear a deep blue cloak with his symbol as the clip. A sweater with deep black sweats was worn underneath. Myths say his eye lights were as blue as the deepest and wisest part of the ocean.</p><p>Fire, the fighter, was known as Flareon or Flare according to Myth and stories. His symbol was his ring which held the hottest Flames known to monster and mankind. He was portrayed as kind and protective. He wore a big fluffy jacket, with the hood made of Fire. Tales say he could control it, so if he’d like, it could burn you to a crisp or warm you to the heart. He wore shorts with long stockings coming up his legs.</p><p>Earth, the healer, was known as Earthic. He had long, beautiful antlers upon his head with Flowers of all kinds and leaves, spiraling around them. He was known as the gentlest of all of them, with a love for all species. Myth says that if you went to him with a wish, he would make it come true. His symbol was a glass leaf, hidden on his antlers. He wore a green sweater with overalls thrown over it.</p><p>And lastly, Air, the Protector. He was the youngest of them, and was known as Airits. He was known for his long wings that folded on his back. His symbol was on a necklace hidden in his shirt. The necklace had a dove wing on it. He was known to wear a long shirt with shorts hidden under it. He would fly over villages and visit the people who lived in them. For a lucky few, he would bestow wings upon them.</p><p>The four were known as the Elements. The balance of the world. This is the story of these four and the power of the Mage’s Crown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya guys! This is hopefully one of my better books. Follow me on Youtube! Ill do shoutouts, Gift animations, and We can just be friends!</p><p>Heres my youtube! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgUQKm6JAhiJRNnx3E6etIg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>